Fadeing Away
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Short One-Shot: In the deep of night a forgotten memory watches over the one who had stolen their everything, but perhaps at the same time, became their everything.


Fading Away

Description: In the deep of night a forgotten memory watches over the one who had stolen their everything, but perhaps at the same time, became their everything.

'It would be so easy...' Yura of the Hair seethed with an ache in her breast, the feeling growing with the implication of her words, building up into something akin to vulnerability and trepidation. She could not pull her eyes away from the makeshift camp bellow the tree branch's where she stood, or its sole occupant.

'How can she sleep so peacefully, so soundly, not knowing what lurks in the darkness just beyond.' Yura contemplated gazing upon Kagome who lay curled, wrapped warmly in the confines of a sleeping bag, her breath light and even in the thralls of sleep. It was the expression on Kagome's face that held yura's hateful eyes, an expression of peace and safety that had no right be spread across 'that' girls lips.

Inu Yasha had left, left the camp for some unknown reason not long ago, leaving Kagome entirely alone. She was defenceless, vulnerable, helpless and what was unfair was the fact she still believed in somewhere in her sleep that Inu yasha was right there beside her watching over her.

'The fool, dose he not know how easy it would be... how painfully easy now that he has gone' Yura raged as undesired thoughts caused a flutter of blood chilling fear to wash through her body. Even prone and vulnerable Kagome was still the one who had destroyed her beautiful nest, found her weakness at a glance, and broke it in two. She could have fought a hundred hayao's, legions of men, and many pure blooded demons without the slightest fear, but it only took one girl, one young human girl, to destroy it all, her everything.

'I can't, i can't forgive her! I can't let her live!' Yura's eyes flared with anguish for revenge and with all the stealth of a ninja she pushed from her branch and fell to the ground landing without a sound. Her swift heated stride carried her to Kagome and she stood a stance over her with a foot on either side of body, katana raised in both hands ready to deliver a most deserving death, but It never came.

Yura's face contorted in distress as her entire body shook trembling with tension. No matter how hard she strained her arms to thrust down, it was as if an army of hands gripped at her wrists holding her back. She was torn inside, at odds with herself, so desperately wanting her revenge but so violently resisting its execution.

'She's asleep...no one is here... no one can stop me, no one can save her!' Yura screamed in her mind, eyes scrunched tightly shut to block the image of Kagome's small breaths as she slept so innocently, so unaware of the danger. 'Just one strike and it is done, she won't have time to cry out, she would die without a breath.'

"Nnn!" Yura grit her teeth as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and quickly began to trickle down her cheeks. Opposing forced held her paralyzed, no matter how much force she put behind her blade her body would not move, every muscle soar with strain.

'She has taken everything from me, why can't i take this... this one little thing from her.' Yura felt her resolve break. 'Next time... i will kill you next time...' she promised herself with a whisper and submitted to utter defeat. Her blade fell silently at her side held in a loose grip and watched Kagome's peaceful expression with mournful sadness. Letting her tears full of a thousand emotions fall and dampen Kagome's sleeping bag. She had to go... she could not stay any longer Inu Yasha was returning.

With a casual manor devoid of urgency she slide her Blade back into the sheath on her sash and glanced up to watch Inu Yasha descend from the sky. Her eyes lingered on him without fear of discover before casting them once more to Kagome. With a hollow feeling in her breast at opportunity lost, her image faded from sight like a mirage just like the glow from her adornment comb that rested broken deep in the bottom of Kagome's travel pack.

'Next time... next time I will claim you life... next time for sure.' Her voice faded echoing as the last of the absorbed sacred shard power ebbed away. It would be many days before the proximity to the shards once more gave her enough power to manifest herself, but that did not mean she could not watch and listen. Her disembodied sight focused always and forever on the girl who had killed her, eyes seething with hatred and malice, but her heart, her heart felt nothing, but emptiness her mind could not understand. An emptiness that she felt slowly filling day by day watching her killer's smile.

'Maybe... maybe next time i'll comb her hair... then i will kill her.' Yura thought. 'She's always so hard on her hair the silly girl. She really needed to take better care of it.'


End file.
